Awake
by everythingscopacetic
Summary: Fluffity fluff stuff. And stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Britt?_

You suddenly feel the weight of your name being poured into you like sweet honey. A warmth gently slides down the bridge of your nose as darkness creeps up on you somehow. You slowly try to blink it away and come to find the silhouette of-

_Hey._

Sweet honey.

She taps your nose. Sleep is still caught in your throat, but you manage a whisper.

_Hi._

You feel the heat of her legs under the comforter as she moves closer to you, her foot bumping yours.

_You okay?_

She nods and says yeah, her face inching towards yours.

_I just... wanted to tell you something. I'm sorry I woke you._

Her voice echos in your head of all the things she could possibly say.

_It's okay, San. What's the matter?_

She's picking at her nails as she looks at them and takes a little breath. You remove your left hand from under the covers and put it over hers.

She lifts her head and the breath she lets go of hits your fingers.

_San?__  
_

Your eyes are hooked into each other now, your thumb softly stroking her knuckles.

_I just-I need.._

You pull her hand underneath yours closer to your chest and tangle all of your fingers together.

_I just really need you to know how much I love you._

You chuckle to suppress the wave of tingles washing over your whole body.

_You woke me up..._

The right corner of your lips curl into your pillow.

_...to tell me you love me?_

Her eyebrows furrow and her lips slightly purse.

_Yeah, I'm sorry. Is that stup-_

Your grip on her hand tightens.

_No. Never._

You just can't believe how perfect she is, how-

_You're adorable._

You raise her hand towards your lips and give a peck to her thumb.

_And amazing._

her forefinger.

_And brilliant._

her middle finger.

_And precious._

her ring finger.

_And perfect._

her pinkie.

You pull her hand close above your heart and she fastens your grip on her to slide herself closer to your face. A breath escapes from her as you tilt your head up to sprinkle kisses first on her nose, and whisper

_perfect._

left cheek.

_perfect._

right cheek.

_perfect._

So freakin' perfect.

_I lov-_

She cuts you off and gives you the softest, sweetest smile you've ever felt on your lips and you can't help but try to reciprocate her smile, one you stow away just for her. You inhale strawberries and pure Santana before you both slip the tips of your tongues between each others lips. You let go of her hand to curl your fingers around her neck, your thumb firm on her right temple, her now lone hand pressing hard against your ribs, snaking a path down to your waist and under your shirt. Your bodies now flush together. She keeps the right kind of pressure starting on the dimple of your lower back, scratching her way up your spine to the space between your shoulder blades.

You're playing tug of war with a single breath being pulled over and under the slip of your tongues. You hesitantly pull away, now peppering your kisses on the curls of her smile.

_I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you._

Your love yous are tripping over each other now so she kisses your forehead and then traces your bottom lip with her thumb, keeping her anchor eyes weighing down in the oceans of yours.

_I... fucking love you._

She says as she slightly shakes her head. You both chuckle with your sugary smiles.

Sweet honey fills you up, weighs you down. Perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

You shiver yourself awake when you feel a breeze wrap around your legs. There's a faint heartbeat near your fingertips, and vanilla fills your nose as you press the side of your face down into a familiar warmth.

You tilt your head up and see-

_Hey, honeybee._

Her liquored whisper falls onto your face as you're looking up at her, a warm wave washes over your body. You realize that she's carrying you down her street, bridal style, as you guys go under a streetlight. She has a goofy grin on as she nudges you closer up her arms.

_You cold?_

You're trying to remember the night as you feel it sloshing around in your stomach each step she takes. She shifts her arm under your knees and you see she's trying to hold up her hoodie, the faux fur brushing against the side of your leg.

_It fell off you two houses ago, but I couldn't put it back on without waking you up._

You've always loved how she's always so damn considerate. And strong.

_Britt, it's okay, honey._

You move your legs a little to motion that she could put you down. You snake your left arm over her shoulders and try to lift your leg, but she fastens her hold on you.

_I love carrying you like this, San. It always feels so…_

Her drunken grin smooths into this dreamy smile as you see her find the word.

_…right._

And it always does. You can't help but feel as if everything is as it should be and nothing could ever feel as right and as perfect as the both of you wrapped up in each other.

You're under another streetlight when she stops walking. Since you woke up, she hasn't stopped looking at you. In a non-creepy way.

In a dreamy way.

In a Brittany way.

She lowers her forehead onto yours, the tips of your noses become warmer as she presses into you. Your lower lip slightly brushes against her upper lip, and you feel as if it stings. In a good way.

In a delicious way.

In a I-wanna-do-you-under-a-streetlight-in-the-middle-of-the-night way.

You tilt your head up and she melts right onto your lips. You can taste the remnants of the past few hours, but all you can remember, ever really, is her eyes on you, her hands on you. Warm waves are crashing through you.

In a violent way.

In a you-both-need-to-get-to-her-house-before-you-really-do-her-under-a-freakin'-streetlight way.

You break away, oh so hesitantly, already knowing a certain frown will make its appearance, and surely it does.

_Let's get home. Now._

You cup her face with your right hand, smoothing out the pretend frown from the end of her lip with your thumb. She slyly gives you this sexy smirk and sets you down. She grasps onto your waist and the back of your neck, pulling you back into a painfully, luscious kiss. She breaks away, takes you by the hand, and pulls you into a run for her house. She looks back at you when you catch a sight of her house around the corner. She looks at you in a way where everything is as it should be._  
_

In a way where nothing could ever feel as perfect as her just looking at you.

In a way where everything is just...

Right.


	3. Chapter 3

It's raining over here so I thought it'd be fitting. I'm sorry it's so, so short though.

Thanks for everyone who took the time to read this, as short as it is. It means a bunch since it's my first time really writing. But try to have a good day!

* * *

There are light raindrops sprinkling on you when you feel yourself waking up. You're on your stomach, your face buried in your right arm. You lift your head to turn to your left for some fresh air, feeling the heat emanating from your face. Your eyelids are still struggling to open while the raindrops are cooling off your exposed cheek. You slowly blink a few times before you see a hand reaching at you. You're already smiling before she brushes a strand of hair away from your face and tucks it behind your ear. She drags her hand lazily down your neck, between your shoulder blades to your lower back. She smiles and then wrinkles up her nose.

_It's raining a bit._

You're both in short shorts and bikini tops, your hair up all messy with the rain still sprinkling. She's softly scratching at your lower back.

_Do you wanna head back home? _

You don't. Not really. Not when it seems like you're already there.

You try to shake your head but just end up smushing your face against your arm. She quietly chuckles, nods and says okay. She rubs your back and shoots you a little wink before sitting up on her elbows, staring off into the lake behind you.

The sun seems to be setting, painting everything with hues of orange. You feel pretty lucky that you're able to witness something as beautiful as sharing a sunset with someone just as special as this lady right next to you. She looks so peaceful. Serene. She has a hint of a smile, a soft curl at the end of her lips that completely melts your heart. She catches your eyes.

_Britt, honeybee, you're missing the sunset._

You sit up on your elbows and kiss her wet shoulder. She gives you a soft smile and a small flutter of her eyes.

_I still can't believe we found this place, right?_

You can, though. It always seems like when you're with her, beautiful things just tend to happen. Or maybe things tend to become beautiful with her. The both of you together. Anything can be beautiful.

Anywhere can be home.

With the both of you.

Together.


	4. Chapter 4

The story started off in Brittany's POV, so they'll just be taking turns each chapter. Since this is the fourth one, this one is in Santana's. I hope this is okay!

* * *

A vibration against your cheek springs your eyelids open, the light from it under your face temporarily blinding you. You squint as you lift your head up, already knowing who it is that's calling you due to how late it is, knowing damn well that nobody else in their right mind would ever disturb your beauty sleep, so you quickly grab ahold of your phone and let out a raspy-

_Hi, Britt-Britt._

You lay your head back down and flick a few used tissues away from your face, softly sniffling into the phone.

_Aw honey, you feeling any better? I'm sorry for waking you up._

You shake your head a little like she can see and tell her you're fine and to not apologize, to never apologize for that.

_I told you to just let me take care of you, San. You know you'd be better by now, and you know I really never mind whenever I get sick. Only if it's from you._

Your smile rubs against the phone while you breathe out a little chuckle because she's right. You've been what literally feels like dying to see her for the past two days, for her to take care of you because she knows pretty much all it takes for you to get better in no time. She always just seems to know everything your body needs. But then sometimes, most times, when you're sick, she can't help but sneak in a few kisses here and there, thinking that it'll take some of the sickness away from you.

Most times, you feel like it does. Actually, you think it always does because she just somehow ends up taking it on for you.

_I can't have you getting sick, Britt. I know you want to kill that super big dance recital you have tomorrow and I'd hate for you to feel like shit through it. I promise I'm getting better and I promise I'm going to try to be there for you. Pinky, pinky promise._

You wiggle your pinky in the air, the one attached to the hand holding the phone. You're such a freaking dork sometimes.

_You can't truly pinky promise without us linking pinkies and you know that._

She huffs into the phone and you can feel her frown through it, breaking your heart. She always has a way of cracking your heart open over and over, seeping herself in and filling you up in the slightest ways.

_I know, honey, I know but-_

A tap on your window cuts you off.

_Brittany S. Pierce, that better not be you._

Her head peeks through the side of the window and the frown she's forcing develops into a cheesy grin, and you swear that it makes you feel a bit better. You push up off your bed and try to muster up the best mad face you can but it fails as you lift the window open.

She lays the back of her hand on your forehead, the night chill cooling you off throughout your body. You rest your head on your arms that are crossed on the windowsill. She tilts her head, moving closer to your face, cupping your cheek and kisses your forehead.

_Come on, let's get you better. _

You know you can't argue with her now that she's here so you drag yourself to your bed as she slips inside your room. She tells you to wait, emptying out a bag she's brought with blankets and a few other things. She strips your bed of everything on it and you realize she's brought your favorite of her blankets, the smell of fresh laundry now in the air as she makes the bed.

She reaches in her bag and pulls out the little stuffed unicorn you've always loved and walks over to you. You smile, remembering how she got it as she inches the unicorn toward your face, pressing a soft kiss from it first on your lips, and then all over you.

_Since you don't want me getting sick, Lady Jujubee will be supplying the kisses I can't. _

You grab ahold of the unicorn and hug it tightly. She gently moves you to lay down on the bed and pulls the both of your favorite blanket over you, tucking you in. She kisses your forehead and then you kiss Lady Juju and watch her get some washcloths from near her bag, then disappearing into your bathroom. She comes back into the room and sits near you, pushing your hair back and cooling your face with the damp washcloth. She wipes down to your neck and then on your chest and you breathe in deeply as she reaches for something else in her bag. She pulls out some Vicks and asks if you'd like some. You nod and smile.

She rubs it on your neck, then moves down to your chest, instantly cooling you off, the smell filling your nostrils as she softly blows on you. You kiss the damn unicorn again.

_I don't think you're going to be able to come tomorrow, San. You're still burning up. _

You feel your eyebrows furrow and you cross your arms, Lady Juju suffocating against your chest.

_But it's okay 'cause I'm going to give you a sneak peek before anyone else, my love._

She grabs her phone and places it on your iPod dock. She throws you a wink and blows you a kiss as a twinkling of a piano softly fills the room, erasing all traces of anything other than contentment on your face. She's moving around your room effortlessly, and you swear you're getting better with each step she takes.

When she finishes up, you sit up and clap and holler as loud as you think you can get away with this time at night without waking anyone up in the house. She lays beside you and shushes you when you try to warn her about getting sick again. You're both on your sides facing each other, Lady Jujubee between the both of you.

_I thought you were going to promise me you were going to get better._

You hold out your pinky and wiggle it until she grabs ahold of it with her own. She slides closer to her hand and kisses the side of her fist with your pinkies still linked. You pull closer to her and copy her. You both exchange _I love yous_, and quickly you drift back to sleep, feeling so much better than you thought you would tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A shake of your seat pulls you away from your slumber and you find a low croon of a honey-coated voice sneak its way into your head, gently melting the sleep away throughout your body.

_I'm a fool for that shake in your thighs_

_I'm a fool for that sound in your sighs_

There are trees whizzing past the window you open your eyes to, the sun peaking out between them. The AC softly blows on your legs and the stereo is low underneath that sweet voice you've always loved waking up to.

_caught in this pool held in your eyes_

_caught like a fool without a line_

_we're in a natural spring_

_with this gentle sting between us_

You shift in your seat, turning your head, finding her eyes on you for a second before she turns to face the road ahead of her.

_Morning, sleepyhead._

You whisper morning and reach for her hand on the gear stick and she instantly intertwines her fingers with yours. She passes a smiling glance your way and pulls your hand to her lips, kissing the backside of it. You reciprocate and the grip of her hand in yours tightens when you rest the tangle of your fingers on the space between you.

_Where are we?_

She takes a second to remember and gives you an unfamiliar name. It's a new morning in a new town, another day to have a new way to fall in love all over again with the girl by your side. You find that it's incredible how essential she's become for you to be able to delve into new things without any hesitation, with just pure excitement.

_You hungry at all? _

Your stomach seems to have heard her, responding with a low growl. She chuckles and scans the buildings around you. A cute, little diner catches her eyes and you nod at her so she pulls up and shows off her reverse parking skills she's perfected in your old red truck.

_I think we drove through fifty of these podunk towns since you passed out, Britt, and I am starving._

She grabs ahold of her stomach while you're both walking up to the diner's front door and crinkles up her face.

_You should've woken me up, San, I could've driven too, you know. Now you're going to be all sleepy today. _

She shakes her head at you.

_Aw no, it's okay, Britt-Britt. _

She opens the door for you and does a little double wave of her hand, holding it out, slightly bowing her head for you to enter. What a gentlewoman, you think. And such a cute little dork. Your gentlewoman of a dork.

_Plus, your sleepy face is too cute to wake up. Plus plus, you gonz be driving tonight, honeychild._

You find a booth in the corner and she orders coffee and some orange juice for you, after checking in on if it's what you'd like for this morning.

_I'd like that coffee in the biggest cup you've got please._

As you're both ordering a hearty breakfast for each other, the waitress has kind eyes and smiles when she catches sight of the girl in front of you trailing her fingers onto yours as she walks away.

_This place is too cute._

She rests her head on her knuckles as she sips on her cup of coffee, nodding to you with a sleepy smile as she plays footsie with you.

_Mhmm, not as cute as you, boo._


End file.
